your best friend knows you best
by moonstone1987
Summary: A story about Olivia and Elliot


Ok first off this story is about what Olivia was thinking and what Elliot was thinking during and after the Law and Order, SVU episode Zebras, I do not I reapeat do not own anyone, Trust me I wish I did, but my mom will not get them for me.

your best friend knows you best

by Moonstone1987

Olivia was sitting at her desk in the precinct, catching up on paper work, wondering what the heck was taking so long for O'Halloran and Elliot to get the DNA results. Elliot told her that the test was almost done, so she decided to stay with Judge Donelly for a few more minutes, when she left ten minutes later, she called him to tell him she was on her way, but he said he would call her when the results were in. Something not right she thought, He should have called by now. Looking at her watch she saw that it was an hour since he called, Something was defiantly wrong she knew he would have called by now, I am going to kill him, if he's ok, she thought, As she dialed his cell phone number.

When someone answered the phone, She knew she was right, it was not Elliot, Who answered but Dale, "Hey Liv said Dale I was trying to hide the shock in voice, "where's Elliot," "Oh he and O'Halloran, went out for a bite to eat, left his phone on the desk, what a dummy right," "weren't they waiting for the DNA," I asked, "It hasn't pop yet, but they won't be long they just duct out for sushi," "want me to tell him you called," he asked, "yeah thanks dale nothing urgent," "you bet bye Liv." Ok she thought when she hang up, I am going to check on him.

"What's the matter Olivia," asked Cragen, He was passing thought when he saw the confused look on her face as she hang up the phone and stood up, "Not sure Captain, but I will be back," she said as she grabbed her jacket ,before He could answer she took off. As she jumped in her car and took off all she could think was something happened, when she almost there her cell phone rang, Hello, she said hopping it was Elliot, "Olivia it's Cragen, what the hell was that back there," "I am sorry Captain there is something wrong and I have to go check on Elliot," "Why did he call you," "No," "Than how do you know, there is something wrong," "because I have a feeling plus, when I called him Stuckly, answered and said that he went out for sushi with O' Halloran," "Captain he hates sushi," "were are ," before the Captain could say more I said really quick "I am here, wish me luck", and hang up the phone before he could say more and turned it on Silence, so the phone would not give me away.

I entered the lab and could hear Dale talking to Elliot and I could hear Elliot's scream's of pain, I wanted to kill him there and than, but knew I had to wait for perfect timing, Than it was quite I could not hear Elliot anymore I knew time was up I had to do some thing, and quick , Not having a plan I knew I had to make it up as I went, So I called out Elliot name, I knew not to do that but I had to pretend, that I had know Idea what was going on, As I turned the corner I saw Elliot was duct taped to a chair, with tape over his mouth, I saw he had stab wounds. I could see the relief in his eyes when he saw me, but it left when I came towards him, He was shaking his head no as I came towards him, I could see the fear in his eyes, I knew he was trying to tell me to go back, but I knew if I did, He would be dead before I got back to him.

When I almost reached him, Dale jump out from behind what ever he was hiding behind and told me to stop, I could hear the click of a gun and at the same time saw that Ryan O'Halloran was dead, but there was no time, to be shocked Olivia knew she had to focus or both her and Elliot would be dead, Quickly gathering my wits I turned around to face Dale, By the look on his face, he lost all control, When he said he would killed me, I tried to talk him down, When that was not working I switched to sweet talk, Telling him that I would make it look like it was not his fault, that was seeming to work, than He said I was lying, I have to make It more really, I thought, So I went and slapped Elliot saying how Elliot made my life hell, I tore the tape off of Elliot's face, Saying I want to hear him scream, with my back still turned to Dale, I mouthed the words sorry and play along, Than I hit him again, while he called me bad names, I turned back to Dale, and said once we killed Elliot I would make him my partner, While Elliot chimed in with his own comments about me, Keep it up El I thought, Dale was starting to weaken, We are contacted, I told, we are contacted, He said as he held my hand That's when I knew I had him, Than Dale said "that he would take care of him and we will be happy," When he pointed the gun at Elliot I knew I had to end this now, So thinking quick, I told him to wait, when he asked why, I said I want him to watch, Watch what he asked confused, This and I went to kiss him, This is so gross, but if it saves Elliot life I would do it, I thought. As we kissed I slowly back him up and signaled with Elliot with my eyes to do something, So when we were close enough he kicked him in the balls, When he did that, Dale lost his breath and I got him in the face with my shoulder, That knocked him out, while he was on the floor I put my gun on him, and grabbed the knife, and helped cut Elliot lose, "Are you ok I asked him as I helped him up, Yeah he said, How did you know were I was, I told him what stuckly told me.

I know you hate raw fish. He smiled at me, What are you doing he asked when he saw me on my phone, I am calling for a bus, before he could say anything else, He fell forward, I caught him before he hit the ground, Oh God Elliot hang on, come on honey I said holding him to my chest, help will be here in ten minutes, his breathing was becoming labored, I checked his pulse and it was slowing down, Keep talking I said ,while putting his head in my lap and stroking his hair. There was so much I wanted to tell him, but got choked up. Liv, "Yes I said, "did you mean what you said, "Of course not," "I did not think so," he said with a smile, Than he groaned in pain, and tried to move, Don't try to get up I said, " hurt Liv," "I know, but I have you," "I am glade you do."

Just than I herd someone calling are names, Over here I called, , "Were the hell have you been" called Munch, "Yeah Cragen is steamed at you two," said Fin, As Fin and Munch came around the corner, They saw me and Elliot on the ground, They came running forward, "What happened asked Fin checking Elliot's pulse as Munch yelled, "What the Hell happened to O'Halloran," Elliot gasped out the story, Of how Dale killed him, and how he tried to kill Elliot, How he killed that lady at the dock, and how he wanted revenge, on the people who were mean to him, than he told them how I saved him with quick thinking. "Good job Olivia, said Fin, Hey Fin you want to arrest Dale there or should I, I take care of him Munch, you go wait for the paramedics, said Fin, After Munch left we tried to keep talking, He was giving a statement, when he fell in to an unconscious state, El I said as I shacked him a little, Elliot man open your eyes said Fin checking his pulse, Shit, what I said, I am losing his pulse, Said Fin really fast, Were the hell are the paramedics, Like an answer to a pray Munch came running around the corner, with the paramedics, It all happened so fast, before I knew it they were taking him away.

Fin drove me to the hospital, Were we met Cragen, I gave my statement, and we all sat down to wait, After an hour we got to go in visit him, He had deep wounds, but they did not hit any thing, The doctor said he could go home that night if he had someone to stay with him for a couple of days, So I said he could stay with me, till he was better .

After getting Instructions from the doctor, He was free to go, Hey there you ready to go, I asked when I saw him, yeah I am, Hey you two said Cragen, Hey Captain, Said Olivia, I want you two to take a week off, Ok you been thought a lot, Ok Captain, sighed Elliot, We all left the hospital together, Thanks for taking me to your home Olivia , Elliot said as she got into the car, no problem Elliot, How's is the O'Halloran family doing, He asked, As good as can be expected, The Captain told his family, The funeral is in two days, Oh said Elliot, Dale been charged with two counts of murder and two counts of attempted murder, When will I have to testify, I am not sure yet. They rode the rest of the way home in silent's, They made a couple of stop's, First at Elliot's so he could get some things, than the pharmacy, to get some pain killers. When they left the pharmacy, Olivia asked Hey El what do you want for dinner, Subs or Chinese, I think Chinese, would be good, said Elliot, Ok great, she called them up and put the order in, They went to the video store and got a couple of DVD's, Than got the Chinese, When they got to Olivia's apartment, Elliot thank her, It's not a problem Elliot, said Olivia, as she helped him out of the car.

When they got up stairs , and were settled, Olivia said What movie do you want to watch, How about fast and the furious, said Elliot, So she popped it in, They ate there Chinese food and watched the movie, when they were done, Olivia cleaned up the dirty plates, Elliot wanted to help, but she said No, When she was done, she went to her room and came back with a DVD, What's that asked Elliot I know it's silly but I like to watch Toy Story when I am hurting, said Olivia, Elliot smiled at her, Do you want to watch it, sure, Olivia popped in the movie, and sat down on the couch, 15 minutes Elliot put his head in Olivia lap and fell asleep, She sat there stocking Elliot's head, thinking how lucky she was to still have her best friend, While she was doing that she also fell asleep.

Sometime later the movie was over, but that not what woke her up, What woke her up was Elliot moving around, He was thrashing and tears were coming down his face , El, El wake up, She said, He woke up gasping, and crying a little, Are you ok, she asked, Yeah I am sorry just a nightmare, You want to talk about it, she asked, I am fine, he said, Why don't you go to bed, Are you sure, yes I am sure, god Olivia why do you have to push he snapped, I was only trying to help, she said feeling a little hurt, standing up she went to her room, After she left Elliot felt bad for snapping at her, He decide to give her a few minutes.

15 minutes later, Olivia heard knock on her door, she went and opened her door, "Yes," Liv I am sorry said Elliot, Ok, Can I talk to you about my nightmare, Sure we can sit on the bed, She said, Elliot sat on her bed, she sat next to him, He wrapped his arms around her shoulder and Started to tell her about his dream, He said, It was about the time that guy cut your throat, You were bleeding hard, I tried to stop it, but all I could do was hold you, We were waiting for help but you died while I was holding you, Than you woke me up, He was in tears, Oh El she said taking in a quivering breath, I am sorry she said while she rubbed his back, I am sorry for acting like a baby over a bad dream about something that happened awhile ago he said, You are not acting like a baby, she said, Yes I am, No you are not, she got up and went in front of him, looking into his blue eyes, she said, You are no more of a baby than I am, what are you talking about, He said taking her into his lap, I was scared today, I was scared that if I did not stop dale, we both would have died, Than while I held you waiting for help, I kept thinking this is it, he is going to die here in my arm's, Than I had a nightmare you did, I don't know what I would have done if you did, she said while Elliot hugged her, I know how you feel, I was thinking the same thing, I don't know what I would have done if dale killed you, said Elliot, You are my best friend Liv, and you are mine El, I never got to thank you for saving me honey, said Elliot.

They sat and talked for awhile longer, After a couple of hours they were getting Tried, You can sleep in the bed if you want said Olivia, Ok said Elliot as he took her in his arms, As they laid there, Olivia said, You know what I know you inside and out, Just as you know me inside and out, I think if one of us dies while trying to save a victim or each other, even if one of us dies in the other's arms, we would be sad, but the other would be able to carry on, because that's what the other would want, said Olivia, Elliot silently agreed, Out loud he said Liv you are my best friend and partner and I love you for that, I love you to El, she said as she fell asleep, As Elliot laid there, with his best friend in his arms, all he could think about was what she said, Olivia is right he thought, If any thing happens, what ever happens they would always be friends, and would carry on, Of course she is right he thought, your best friend dose know you best.

I hope you like this, it took three days to write, so review, that would make me so happy.


End file.
